


Looks like the devil is here to stay

by Lamda



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamda/pseuds/Lamda
Summary: Грешница Гнева и демон, который довёл её до жизни такой - а ведь был таким милым осьминогом.
Relationships: Seth Twiright/Nemesis Sudou
Kudos: 1





	Looks like the devil is here to stay

_We’ll kiss and tremble with the delight.  
Everything is fine with the devil in the details…_  
Placebo, «Devil in the details»

Он всегда приходит ночью.  
Каждый раз, когда Немезида засыпает, она ждёт его. Человек из её снов — каштановые волосы, полу-усмешка, короткое имя в один выдох. Он демон, её персональный демон, и это не фигура речи.  
Сет.

Он заговорил с ней тогда — кажется, очень давно, когда она, рыдая, попыталась покончить с собой над телом Нёзе. Глупая, глупая девчонка, ведь от любви не умирают, а вот от свинцовой пули — вполне, но как выяснилось, даже свинец её не берёт. «Контрактор», «грех», «Гнев» — он объяснял ей, какие возможности открывает перед ней этот статус. Зачем нужна смерть, если она может продолжать жить и, что немаловажно, отомстить тому, кто послал её убить любимого. Своими руками вложил в её ладони золотые пули, предоставил выбор — и она выбрала, не заметив торжествующей усмешки, мелькнувшей на его губах на какую-то секунду.

С этого момента он всегда был с ней — маской на лице, револьвером в руках. Ироничный и умный мужчина, прекрасный собеседник — Немезида со стыдом вспоминала, как не всегда аккуратно обращалась со своим любимцем, и Зиз-сан плескал в неё водой. Он был Зиз-саном. Он оберегал её с самого детства.

Они разговаривали во снах. О, как много они разговаривали… Буквально обо всём на свете. Немезида оказалась жадной до новых знаний, а он рассказывал ей об устройстве этого мира словно о чем-то обыденном. Слишком близко оказались боги и демоны, герои прошлого, за которыми он наблюдал лично — и которые уже успели попасть в легенды. И исподволь в ней росла уверенность в том, что мир всё быстрее катится под откос. Она свершила свою месть, но это не принесло ей удовлетворения.

Она не запомнила, когда начались иные сны. Неясные, словно смазанные, в которых кто-то ласкал её — так ласкают любимую женщину, дразняще и жадно. Фантазии, от которых она просыпалась с горящими щеками и истомой во всём теле, которое настойчиво желало близости. Однажды она задумалась, мог ли это быть Сет? Нужно ли демону тепло человеческого тела?  
Спустя несколько месяцев Немезида, холодея от собственной смелости, задала ему этот вопрос. Он… Молчал несколько минут, а потом усмехнулся и потянул её к себе. Его пальцы были горячими, а губы — сухими, а потом… Она пропала. Ошалела от касаний рук, не сопротивлялась им, не заметила, как без одежды осталась.  
Его поцелуи были похожи на горячий ветер в пустыне, хлёсткий песок по коже. И финал был похож на взрыв.  
И ей понравилось. В следующий раз она уже не спала. Следующих разов становилось всё больше, она становилась всё ненасытней и резче — как и в жизни.

Он усмехался, шептал ей на ухо «mein Führer», целовал пальцы, пропахшие порохом — и отказывался объяснять, что это значит. А ещё преподнёс ей подарок, и она была счастлива как та девчонка, которая когда-то была ею, получившая живого питомца от матери. Оружие массового поражения, тысячи смертей и победа в войне.

Никто не видел её улыбку, кроме него, когда Немезида сжимала в пальцах золотой ключ. Никто не ощущал дрожь её тела — почти экстаз, вызванный предвкушением. И никто не знал, что её пальцы незримо накрывают пальцы демона, когда она поворачивала ключ, выдыхая почти в экзальтации:  
— Да…  
Взрыв.

И он улыбнулся, но никто этого не увидел.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок на Тайного Санту для Кайо из твиттер-аска https://vk.com/evillious_twitter  
> "Сикл, который смог" в пейринг, который не очень понимает. Инджой.


End file.
